The present invention relates to a sintered friction material having a foundation based on titanium and/or titanium alloy. This sintered friction material is suitable to a brake friction pad, particularly to a friction pad for a brake rotor made of titanium or titanium alloy.
Hitherto, a friction material containing foundation of Cu or Fe powder added with Sn, Zn powder, graphite, MOS.sub.2 and hard material of SiO.sub.2, Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 is known. A brake pad made of the above customary friction material is used as a friction pad to a rotor made of cast iron, iron or stainless steel.
The brake pad for a rotor of cast iron, iron or stainless steel cannot be used for a disk rotor of titanium and/or titanium alloy not surface treated, because heat-resistance and abrasion-resistance are insufficient.